


Days Spent in the Sun

by Strawberry_Times



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Enimies(kinda) to friends to lovers, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, i love my boiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Times/pseuds/Strawberry_Times
Summary: He likes when Connor plays with his hair when they sit in the living room, or teases him at dinner. He likes when Connor knocks their feet together at breakfast, or when he stays up late with him, making him laugh. He even likes when Connor gets mad at him and doesn't talk to him for hours, giving him a look, but Kevin knows he can always get Connor to talk and smile that smile that makes him buzz.





	Days Spent in the Sun

There was something about him that Kevin didn't really understand. 

He was loud and obnoxious and happy and he just seemed to make everyone around him cheer up. He was infuriating and annoying and angry and he had it out for Kevin. 

Kevin would catch him staring at him and when Kevin would stare back he would look at him like he had something on his face. He would touch Kevin when they were near each other, a hand absentmindedly on his back or his shoulder, he would fix his hair for him or button the top button of Kevin's shirt after he purposefully left it unbuttoned. Kevin wanted to shove him away and tell him to fuck off but he never did.

He would sit next to Kevin and whisper things to him during Arnold's sermons and laugh at his own jokes. Kevin never gave him the responses he was looking for it seemed, because he was always the first to end conversations just as soon as he'd began them. 

He doesn't really know when Connor McKinley thought it was an ok thing to do. To just... be near him the way he always is. One moment he's nice and chill, and the next he's acting like Kevin is a puddle of water Connor accidentally stepped in with his sock.

Kevin has talked about it with Arnold, and all Arnold says every time he brings it up is, "Don't worry buddy! He just wants to be your friend!"

"Then why doesn't he just ask like a normal person?" Kevin would always question. And then, like clock-work, Arnold would shrug and say,

"Maybe he's nervous."

Kevin has a hard time believing Elder McKinley gets nervous. He's to shit-faced to get strung up or anxious about anything it seems. Kevin doesn't even know why, but he really does not like him. 

He lays in bed, angry for no reason, staring at the ceiling. Arnold is snoring so loud the walls were practically shaking, and it was only making Kevin angrier. He felt like his limbs were jittering and itching to get out of bed. He thought that after this whole Arnold debacle was over he would have calmed down and things would finally make sense. But here he is, three weeks into their new mission lying very awake in his bed, ready to punch a wall. 

He closes his eyes. 

Maybe....

Nope.

Kevin gets out of bed, awake, drained, exhausted, angry, and wanting to cry just a little bit. He walks to the bedroom door and loudly opens it. It is a little bit petty but Arnold is driving him insane and he wants him to wake up so bad. He doesn't of course. 

Kevin doesn't know what to do. He walks around the common room in the dark for a while, trying to imagine the elders who must have lived here before them. He wonders if they were bored out of their minds as well. Kevin feels like the longer he stays in this house the longer he's slowly being poked at and tortured. He leisurely walks to the front door and steps out into the unknown. 

It was cold. 

He goes back inside after being bitten by a mosquito. Kevin sat on the couch staring out the window of their small living room. He wonders if he'll see an animal. Something thuds from behind him and Kevin jumps.

"Shit- ow!" He hears, and sees a shadowy figure leaned down massaging its foot.

"Who is that?!" He whisper yells. The figure looks up to him and in the moonlight streaming from the window he sees red hair. Of course.

"It's Elder McKinley... Who are you?" Kevin rolls his eyes. 

"Kevin." He says, refusing to use the title. He sits on the couch.

"Oh... well, what are you doing up Elder Price? It's almost three in the morning?" A concerned McKinley asked, cautiously making his way over to the back of the couch. Of course this is happening to him right now. He felt himself growing unsteady, and angry as Connor approached him. 

"Couldn't sleep." He said cooly. Connor was silent. 

"Oh..." he said. "Same here." Connor made his way around the couch and sat next to him. Kevin refused to look over to him, instead preferring to stare at his feet. He felt Connor eyeing him and his face started heating up.

"Can you stop?" He said. Connor looked surprised.

"Stop what?" He asked. 

"Stop doing that thing that you do, that you always do." Kevin said. Connor scoffed.

"Elder I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Don't call me elder! Just call me Kevin and please stop staring at me." Kevin said and pushed himself off the couch and walked to his room, slamming the door as silently as he could. 

His limbs were shaking as he crawled back into bed and closed his eyes. 

~

Nothing changed. Connor still stares, although he does it more subtly now which Kevin is grateful for. 

Kevin was outside with the rest of the elders as they played soccer with the village boys. It was Sunday, and sermon had let out about an hour ago and Kevin felt nice. It was rare that it wasn't burning hot outside and Connor wasn't up his ass, so as Kevin kicked the ball to a boy his age named Nguvu, he felt happy. They played for hours, Kevin and Arnold tag-teamed at one point, tackling Elder Church and scoring a goal. 

Connor was sat with the women of the village as they weaved baskets. They were showing him how to fold the material and every time he would mess up Nabalungi would hit him upside the head.

Kevin liked Nabalungi. She was obnoxious like Connor, but bearable. He felt like he could breath around her, and he liked spending time with her. Besides Arnold she was his closest friend, and they regularly hung out together. She spotted him and waved him over. Connor eyed him next to her. Kevin reluctantly sat in the circle. Naba sat between him and Connor. 

Kevin threw his arm around Naba's shoulders and sat contently as the women and Connor weaved their baskets. He and Naba were going back and forth telling jokes and she whispered one into his ear and they giggled to themselves. Connor abandoned his materials and, dramatically, left the circle. 

"What's wrong with him?" Kevin asked. 

"I do not know. All you white boys are so dramatic sometimes." She said. Kevin laughed and hit her shoulder. She winced a little, called him a bitch, and then hit him back twice as hard. 

Later that day, Kevin saw Connor making dinner. He was supposed to be helping Arnold edit a passage of his book but Connor was chopping some onions and Kevin found himself staring at the knife. Connor caught his eye and they were caught in some kind of staring contest. Even though Kevin wanted to look away because every passing second he wanted to punch Connor, he couldn't. Why was he looking at him like that... Kevin made a face, and Connor smirked at him and went back to his onion.

Kevin felt his cheeks go red.

The corners of his lips were tugged down into a frown and his eyebrows were furrowed as he burned holes into Connor's shoulder, who pointedly chopped his onion. Arnold stuck his thumb painfully into Kevin's brow, soothing it out. Kevin flinched.

"You ok?" He asked "did you smell something?" Kevin smiled a little.

"McKinley is chopping onions." Is all he said.

~

Today the elders split into pairs to help the villagers with different tasks. Kevin wanted to be with Arnold but Connor had said they should be with someone they weren't close with. 

I guess Connor was talking about himself because that's who Kevin ended up being with. 

"We're going to help Kimbe teach the kids in their school today." Connor said, grabbing a small backpack he had filled with snacks for the children and them. Kevin nodded curtly and didn't really say much as the walked to the village. 

Connor would brush his fingers against Kevin's arm and when Kevin would give him a look all Connor did was smile at him like he didn't know what he was talking about. Kevin subtly stepped a few feet away from him and they continued walking toward the village.

"So..." Connor said. Kevin looked over at him. "How have you been holding up since the whole... Arnold thing?" Connor asked. Kevin thought about it. He had good days, but mostly he had bad days, and he looked over at Connor wondering if he ever had bad days.

"I don't know..." he said.

"Mormons don't lie Elder Price." Connor said with a smirk that Kevin wanted to slap off. He sighed heavily through his nostrils.

"I don't think I've been doing that great honestly." Kevin said, staring at the path ahead of them. Connor turned to him, his smug face gone, replaced by one Kevin didn't quite understand. 

"How so?" He asked, stepping closer to Kevin. He looked over at Connor. His hair was sticking up on top, and his freckles were much darker then they were a few weeks ago. After a few moments of eye contact he sighed.

"I don't know I just?.. I feel really... Angry? I guess? And I'm not really sure why, because nothing has happened and things have only changed for the better, but something still doesn't feel right and everything is just so annoying and I feel like the only people that don't make me want to rip my hair out is Arnold and Nabalungi." Kevin said. He could feel his stiffened brow, and tried to relax his face muscles. Connor was quiet.

"Do I make you want to rip your hair out?" He asked. He was always one to ask uncomfortable questions.

"Yes." Kevin said, giving him a dirty look. Connor went red.

"Oh." Kevin did feel a little bad about that one actually. Even though he was insufferable, he did have his charms. Kevin more than not found himself envious of Connor, who so quickly made friends and got to be himself while Kevin was left behind. It's like Kevin is in a board game and every one got to move forward but his turn just keeps getting skipped. He's watching these people he barely knows get happier and happier as the days go by and he's still angry old Kevin Price, failure of God and his parents. 

"I'm sorry." He said after a while. Connor halted, and Kevin stopped too.

"What?" He asked, big blue eyes gone wide. Kevin felt embarrassed.

"What? That was kind of a dick thing to say and I'm sorry." Kevin said, awkwardly rubbing his neck. Connor stared at him for a while, expression staying surprised. 

"I'm... Im proud of you that's not an easy thing to do for you." Connor said. Kevin scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

"Shut up." He said and made to continue walking, but Connor grabbed his arm.

"No I'm being serious." He said and stepped closer to him. Connor was staring right into Kevin's eyes and for some reason it felt very intimate. "That took a lot of guts so thank you." Connor was going red and Kevin wondered if it was because of the heat or something else that he didn't really understand. 

"You're welcome." He said. Connor smiled at him. A big toothy genuine smile, and Kevin couldn't help when the sides of his mouth tugged up ever so slightly. Connor laughed, and clapped his back and they continued walking down the path.

~

Kevin found himself opening up to the idea of Connor. He realized after watching him for a while that he wasn't that annoying and could actually be funny sometimes. He would try his best to sit with Connor at breakfast or laugh at some of his jokes. He needed him to know that he wasn't scared of being his friend. Connor was more than willing to accept Kevin. He was thrilled actually, Kevin thought. 

It was almost like Connor was waiting on the sidelines for Kevin to notice him and throw him into his little game. A game that only had three players, and was very carefully constructed, but now it had four and Kevin found himself wanting to play more and more with Connor and teach him the rules of the game. 

Every breakfast was spent together and Kevin would wander into Connor's office sometimes and sit on the little couch in there and bug him while he tried to get work done. Kevin opened up to him. They stayed up late sometimes when they couldn't sleep and they talked about what was on their minds. Usually Kevin talked about his mom and dad, and Connor talked about his feelings. They camped out on the couch, and shared a blanket, and reminisced about mashed potatoes and electricity and how they would kill someone just to swim in a pool again.

The funny thing was, none of it was on purpose. Kevin would be on the couch and Connor would walk out in the dark and see him. It happened a few times and now they've started doing it on a regular basis. Sneaking out of their rooms once their companions have fallen asleep, like excited middle schoolers going to their first sleepover. 

For the first time Kevin felt like he could breath again. Like that hand holding his throat has loosened it's grip, not gone yet but not strangling him either. He doesn't know what it is about Connor, but he's found a companion in him and they quickly became like peanut butter and jelly. It was a rare occurrence to see one without the other. Kevin liked the way Connor laughed when you said something funny, he would throw his head back and grab his stomach, but Kevin really liked when Connor would sit with him and Kevin would make him laugh so hard that Connor collapses onto him, grabbing Kevin's knee for support. He liked Connor's hair and the way it flopped around before he would cut it. He liked Connor's freckles, and his clean shoes, and how Connor liked Kevin.

Kevin really liked that Connor liked him.

Besides Arnold and Naba, Kevin has never really had a genuine friend. He has had admirers and fans and people who hated him, but he has never really had friends. He's glad he has found that in Connor. Connor, who touches his knee when they sit together and taps at his foot under the table and sings really loud Broadway songs that Kevin doesn't know, but is learning because of how often he hears them. Kevin has realized that Connor does get nervous. He gets nervous about Kevin mostly.

Kevin never understands why, though.

~

The mission hut has no electricity since the thunderstorm last week. Sure, the only things they could use the electricity on was the clocks, phone, kitchen and bathroom, which isn't that much, but it's been hard peeing and doing other things outside because the water is down. Kevin has been helping Connor cook, because now they don't have a working stove so Connor has had to make fires which has been difficult because it's rain season. Arnold found a wall clock that didn't require electricity and ran off batteries a few weeks ago and hung it up in the common room.

"For emergencies!" He said. They all laughed at him. If only they knew. 

Kevin was having a hard time sleeping. He decided he might try his luck with Connor out in the common room. 

Silently, he made his way from his bed to the hall and out to the living area. Connor was sitting on the couch, huddled in his blanket. His head was resting on his knees and his shoulders were shaking. Kevin looked at him from the hallway, only being able to see so much with the moonlight coming from the window. He clutched his blanket.

"Connor?" He asked. Connor sat up straight, and whipped around. He clutched his heart when he realized it was Kevin. 

"You scared me." He said. He quickly began wiping his eyes. Kevin made his way to the couch and sat across from Connor. He put a hand on his knee. Connor looked up. His hair was frazzled and his eyes were puffy, tears still dropping from them. Kevin's heart might've broken a little bit. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. Connor looked at him, trying to talk.

"It's r-really stupid." He said, with a small sob. Kevin scooted closer, rubbing his hand gently on Connor's knee.

"It's not stupid if you're this upset." Connor cried a little harder. "What's wrong?" 

"I was just... I had a dream and it just, it felt so real Kevin." He looked Kevin straight in the eye, and it might have been crossing a line, but Kevin wiped a tear way from Connor's cheek with his thumb. Connor leaned into the touch, grabbing Kevin's hand and holding it like it was keeping him from floating away.

"What was the dream about?" He asked. Connor was quiet and just held Kevin's hand to his cheek. Kevin rubbed his thumb on Connor's face. "Con?" He looked up at him.

"You." He said. Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"What about me?" He asked. 

"I can't tell you Kevin." Connor said breaking down again, letting go of his hand. Kevin hugged him and Connor cried for a long time. Kevin was thoroughly confused. Whatever he had dreamed about must have seriously shaken Connor. But he didn't understand, why couldn't he tell him? They told each other everything... or at least, Kevin thought they did.

Connor was rested up against Kevin, face buried in his neck, sniffling every now and then. Kevin absentmindedly ran his fingers through Connor's hair, scratching at his skin. He felt Connor get goosebumps every now and then and he would press himself further into Kevin. Connor stroked Kevin's arm and breathed out a big sigh. 

"Do you know... A few months ago when we were making baskets with the village women, and you were sitting with Nabalungi, I thought you two were flirting." Connor said quietly. Kevin recalled the time and remembered Connor storming off.

"Really?" He said. Connor nodded in his neck.

"I thought that you two were secretly together and hiding it from Arnold." Connor said, tracing little circles on Kevin's chest. Kevin laughed. "I almost told Arnold but I figured I was just being paranoid." He said.

"You were." Kevin said. "I love Naba but I've never been attracted to her." 

"Who have you been attracted to?" Connor asked. Suddenly the air was thick and Kevin felt Connor's pressure on him.

"I don't really know actually." He said.

"I'm attracted to boys." Connor said. Kevin was quiet for a long time. "I'm gay Kevin." He said, wrapping his arms tightly around Kevin's chest as they laid together on the couch. Kevin couldn't say he was surprised, but he wasn't expecting it now. Connor started shaking. Kevin wrapped his arms around him tightly. "Oh god..." Connor cried.

~

Kevin was with Arnold and Naba in her hut. Connor was going to come but he said he had other plans. Kevin thinks he might be a little jealous of Nabalungi.

Arnold was helping Naba fix her typewriter because she had used it so much, the keys were starting to jam. 

"You can ask Connor, I bet he'd know how to fix it." Kevin said. "One time, Neeley broke the handle off of the oven and Connor patched it up with some string and this like?.. sap stuff?" Kevin said chuckling a little at the memory.

"I remember that oh my gosh." Arnold said as he haphazardly hit some buttons, jamming them more. Naba smacked him upside the head.

"You're breaking it!" She yelled, snatching it back from him. Arnold went red in the face. 

"Sorry." He muttered. Naba suddenly smiled at him. She put the typewriter down and held his face in her hands. Arnold practically melted.

"It's ok." She said sweetly, and kissed him. What was one simple kiss turned into a giggling heap of limbs and Kevin thought it was probably best to excuse himself. He walked out of the hut and started back toward his own. 

As he walked he thought of Arnold and Naba and how he's happy they found each other. He thought of Arnold and how when Kevin was at his worst he was the only one to even talk to him, let alone try to make things better. Kevin smiled as he walked. He loves Arnold a lot. 

As he approached the mission hut he saw Church, Davis, and Connor sitting in a little clump outside trying and failing to remember a hand game they knew as children. 

"No no! It goes like this!" Neeley yelled, smacking Davis's hands roughly and shouting a rhyme. Davis pulled his hands away screaming that that really hurt. "Sorry you have baby skin!"

"Shut up!" 

"No you shut up!" They yelled before lunging at one another. Connor was laughing so hard he was red in the face, Church and Davis rolled around in the red dirt, smacking each other and yelling about baby skin. Connor spotted him and smiled brightly. Kevin felt warm and smiled back, tilting his head toward the house. Connor nodded and stood up, wiping the dirt from his pants. He softly kicked the other boys.

"Please don't break any bones, all we have is band-aids and they're mostly gone after Thomas fell off the couch." Connor made his way over to Kevin, and linked arms with him. They walked into the hut, and Connor led the way to his office. "They're ridiculous." He laughed. Kevin laughed too, and opened the door for Connor. "What a gentleman." He said. Kevin winked.

"You know me." He said. Connor looked at him with adoration and Kevin blushed. Sometimes Kevin thinks about the night Connor told him he was gay. Sometimes Kevin thinks that Connor might have wanted to let Kevin know he was gay. 

Kevin thinks that Connor probably has feelings for him. I mean, he's not that stupid. He's sees the way Connor looks at him when it's three in the morning and he's sitting a little too close, brushing his fingers over Kevin's knee. He sees Connor try to hide the goosebumps he gets when Kevin scratches his back. He sees the way Connor gets jealous when Kevin sits with his arm around Naba. He likes when Connor plays with his hair when they sit in the living room, or teases him at dinner. He likes when Connor knocks their feet together at breakfast, or when he stays up late with him, making him laugh. He even likes when Connor gets mad at him and doesn't talk to him for hours, giving him a look, but Kevin knows he can always get Connor to talk and smile that smile that makes him buzz.

Kevin sees all of this and understands what it means. He knows he's probably leading Connor on but it doesn't feel that way. It feels normal. It feels like watching his mom and dad kiss. Nothing seems out of place because that's the way it's supposed to be. So when Kevin flirts with Connor or touches him because he likes the reaction he gets, he doesn't necessarily do it on purpose. 

Connor sat at his desk, scribbling on some paper. Kevin watched his hand. Connor looked up and caught his eye. They've developed a habit of staring. Sunlight streamed through the window and lit up his hair, like a fire in the night. Connor slowly got up from his desk and made his way to the love seat Kevin was sitting in. He sat down. The sun lit up his eyes and Kevin looked at the ridges of blue that drew him in. 

"Me and some of the boys went to the river today and swam." Connor said in a low voice, carefully placing his hand on Kevin's knee.

"Yeah?" Kevin smiled, which made Connor blush.

"Yeah. It was so scary actually." Connor said looking down at his own hand tracing little circles into Kevin's knee.

"How? It's just water." Kevin said. Connor scoffed and smiled up at him.

"Well ya but I didn't know if it was like... Infected or something." Connor pulled a face and Kevin's laugh bubbled out of him. "Also! There might have been alligators!" He yelled, hitting Kevin on the chest. Kevin caught his hand.

"You mean crocodiles?" Kevin said. Connor was frozen for a second or two, but then regained himself, twisting his hand to lace his finders in Kevin's, leaning forward teasingly.

"Ya I guess I did." He said with a small smirk. Kevin's eyes were locked with Connor's, and he felt the sudden urge to do something. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Connor's forehead, and then hit his shoulder. 

"In a while crocodile." He said with a smirk and left the office, not without sneaking a look at a very stiff, very red, wide eyed Connor staring at him from the couch.

~

They sat together in Kevin's room trying to remember a hand game. Connor kept hitting Kevin's hands too hard and Kevin would always mess up and clap once when he was supposed to clap twice. Connor laughed loudly when they missed and Kevin almost smacked him in the face.

"Why are you so bad at this?" Connor laughed. Kevin felt a little embarrassed but he let it go.

"I'm not bad you're just a bad teacher." Kevin said. 

"You're right." Connor said and they laughed. Connor tried to clap Kevin's hands again but Kevin caught them, interlacing their fingers. 

He stroked his thumb over Connor's, examining his hands, and heard Connor's breath get a little heavier. 

"What are you doing?" He asked. Kevin didn't look from his hands. 

"I don't know."

~

Somehow, touching became a thing they did. Now Connor would rest his hand on Kevin's thigh or hold his hand under the table at dinner, and Kevin would stretch his arm over Connor's shoulders or place his hand on the small of his back. They were glued at the hip whenever they sat close and they hugged for longer than was strictly necessary. 

"Is there something going on between you two?" Arnold said one night as thy were getting ready for bed. Kevin looked over to him.

"I don't know." He said. "I think so?" 

"You think so? Key what does that even mean?" Arnold said. Kevin readjusted himself so he was lying on his stomach, and Arnold did the same. 

"I don't know? We got close and now we just kind of... touch each other?" Arnold laughed, and Kevin threw his pillow at him. "Not like that you big perv."

"How often do you two touch each other?" Arnold said trying to construct his laughter but failing miserably.

"You're such an asshole oh my god." Kevin said with a smile. They laughed for a bit.

"Have you two... y'know?" Arnold raised his eyebrows in a hinting manner.

"Kissed? No."

"Do you want too?" He asked. Kevin thought about it, and for the first time he really imagined kissing Connor. He thinks it would be strange but not necessarily unpleasant.

"I think so." Kevin said.

"Not to be harsh buddy but you are literally so bad at talking about your feelings." Arnold said. Kevin frowned a little.

"I'm sorry." He said. Arnold reached his hand over and rested it reassuringly on Kevin's shoulder.

"Hey," he said. "Yknow... no one is going to judge or anything if that's what you're afraid of." He said. Kevin felt strange, almost like they were talking about something that they could get in trouble for. "Kevin." Arnold said, Kevin looked up to him. "I would never judge you." He said uncharacteristically serious. Kevin's stomach churned and he was overcome with emotion in that moment and couldn't help the silent tears that welled up in his eyes. He wiped them away but the damage was done, Arnold was already in his bed holding him tightly and singing to him.

Kevin laughed and then thought of his mom. 

He cant remember her ever holding him when he was hurting.

~

Connor and Kevin were at the river with the other elders and Naba. A few of the other villagers tagged along too, and soon they had a big group of swimmers in the water, splashing and yelling all stripped down to their underwear. Kevin picked up Connor.

"Oh my god Kevin no no no-" he slam dunked him into the water. The other boys laughed as Connor emerged soaking wet. He lunged at Kevin and knocked him into the water as well. Kevin gripped him tight and pulled him down and soon they were both underwater. 

Connor ended up on Kevin's back, getting a piggy back ride as they all swam and hung out. It was nice, a day to themselves. Connor whispered in Kevin's ear. 

"Hey, I don't think I've told you this before, but you look good without a shirt." Kevin looked at him, and Connor pointedly looked away, both blushing intensely. Kevin felt something shoot through him, a feeling he's never quite felt before. It made his fingers tingle and his head feel light. He felt a little shocked as he continued to hold Connor up, clutching at his knees and he looked away. His stomach felt like it does when you drop on a roller coaster. 

Connor tapped his shoulder and Kevin let him down. 

"Swim with me?" He asked, grabbing Kevin's hand and pulling him along. Connor was lanky and pale but his freckles covered his shoulders and some of his chest. He glowed under the water and Kevin followed him like a moth to a light.

~

Connor was lying on Kevin's bed and Kevin was lying next to him on his side, his arm draped over Connor's waist, holding his hip. Connor was pressed up close to him, playing with his hair. 

"It's gotten so long it keeps sticking up." Kevin said. Connor laughed, petting his hair down and running his hands through it, scratching at his scalp. Kevin couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine. He wanted to be closer to Connor. He wanted to be so close he could feel him.

"Just have Neeley cut it." Connor said with a soft smile. Kevin looked at his smile. The afternoon sun made the room orange and it made Connor feel warm beside him. "My eyes are up here Kevin." Connor said quietly, staring Kevin in the eye. He felt like his breath was being taken from him and his chest tightened. Connor was rubbing his thumb on the side of Kevin's head. Kevin slowly traced his hand from Connor's hip up his body to rest on his cheek. Connor took a ragged breath in and never broke eye contact with Kevin as his cheeks went red. "What if someone walks in." Connor asked quietly, eyes flickering down to Kevin's lips. 

"I don't really care anymore." Kevin whispered, tracing Connor's ear. Connor let out a shaky breath.

"Ok." He said. Kevin leaned down slightly. Connor was gripping his hair.

"Can I?" He barely whispered.

"Please." Kevin kissed him. It was small and sweet and Kevin was a little nervous but then Connor opened his mouth and now their tongues were touching and Kevin had someone else's spit in his mouth and it was gross but also kind of great. Connor pulled on Kevin's hair a little harder than before and Kevin made a noise he didn't expect to come out of him. Connor went with it though, and kissed Kevin deeper, so Kevin made more noises to get Connor to kiss him harder and harder until he couldn't anymore. Kevin shifted so he was completely on top of Connor in between his legs. Connor moved his mouth away to breathe but Kevin continued, kissing his jaw and cheek and neck up to his ear. Connor squirmed under him, clutching at his shirt and making noises that Kevin thinks should be illegal. Kevin turned Connor's head back and kissed him again. He wanted to do this for a long time. 

The door knob jiggled. They flew apart. "Kev? Are you in there?" Arnold yelled from the other side. Kevin thought his heart had stopped but at the sound of Arnold's voice he turned to Connor, who was trying to cover his lap with the pillow.

"I guess I locked the door." Kevin said quietly.

"I guess so." Connor said wide eyed and red faced. They stared for a second.

"Kevin?!" Arnold yelled. They laughed.

~

Kevin and Connor were at the river alone. Connor was laid on the ground, his head on Kevin's lap as they went back and forth joking and flirting. Kevin leaned down and kissed Connor's mouth. 

He laughed when Connor tried to kiss back but couldn't sit up.

~

"Me and Connor are together." Kevin said a little too loudly as he watched Arnold stack his books. He turned around and looked Kevin in the eye. Kevin was nervous.

"Ya buddy I kinda figured you guys are like, all over each other all the time." Arnold said. Kevin didn't feel nervous anymore. He scoffed.

"We are not!" Kevin yelled. Arnold whipped around and placed his hands on his hips like a mom.

"Kevin please, as your best friend slash wingman, slash guardian-"

"Guardian?"

"I think I know two people in love when I see it." Kevin went red at 'Love'.

"No one said anything about love." He said. Arnold punched the bridge of his nose and then shoved his glasses further up his face.

"Kevin I don't know even before you guys got together you kept touching each other all weird and staring when you thought the other wasn't looking but it was soooo obvious they were." Kevin was silent. "Also, you two aren't good at hiding pretty much anything so..." 

Kevin looked up to Arnold and tried to be angry, but when his books fell over and Arnold tripped and put a hole in the wall, Kevin laughed. Really loud.

~

It was around two in the morning and Kevin was stroking Connor's hair as they cuddled on the couch. Connor shifted and snuggled further into Kevin, and Kevin kissed him.

"Hey." Connor said.

"Hey." Kevin replied. They moonlight made Connor's eyes glow.

"I think I love you." Connor said. His voice shook. Kevin looked at him. 

"That's not really fair. I know I love you." Kevin said. Connor smiled and shoved at his arm.

"You asshole!" He whisper yelled and kissed Kevin, pulling him in.

Kevin kissed him and didn't think about how in four months they have to go home. He didn't think about seeing his family again or living on his own without Connor for awhile. He didn't think about what he was going to do back in the states. Right now, he was kissing his boyfriend who he was in love with, in Northern Uganda at two in the morning, and that's all that he cared about right now. 

Connor wrapped his arms around Kevin and hugged him. 

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." He felt Connor shake a little and sniffle. "Are you crying?" Kevin asked. Connor hugged him tighter.

"Ya but it's ok... I'm just really happy." 

Yeah... Nothing matters except right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and give me the attention I crave.


End file.
